


Rock Show

by avengegoose



Series: Musician AUs (because I can't stop picturing R as one) [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rock Show, inspired by blink 182, they sort of meet at a concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengegoose/pseuds/avengegoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Golden haired Enjolras finds himself at awe with the dark-haired prince in front of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He hadn’t meant to buy tickets. It started out with listening to just one song, and then another and then he bought a tee-shirt and then he got a paycheck from work and he had $30 tickets in his possession. So now here he is. Standing at the back of a sweaty crowd, pulling anxiously at the sleeves of his sweater. 

He couldn’t explain the feeling this music gave him. Especially live, the artist standing on the stage in the most vulnerable position they will ever stand in. The only thing that could possibly distract him was the boy in front of him. The curly dark haired boy in front of him had a look on his face that could only be described as pure bliss. He had some kind of drink in his hand and his smile, gosh his smile was something gifted to him straight from whatever controls the universe. 

And then the dark-haired boy turned around and smiled directly at him. His cheeks stretched so wide revealing crooked looking teeth and his eyes crinkled gently at the corners. He was confused to say the least. No one ever noticed him or gave him a second glance but this boy was staring straight at him, like the dark haired boy could see into the very core of his soul. He smiled back sheepishly at the dark haired boy and lifted his hand to give a small wave. The dark haired boy smiled again and then held out his arms in a hugging sort of motion, but at that same moment a skinny girl jostled her way past him and into the arms of the dark haired boy.

He caught the last bit of the boys name as it fell from the girls lips "Taire." She said excitedly. 

"Taire." He whispered to himself.


	2. Studies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras can't help that his mind is drifting towards his dark-haired prince.

Enjolras looked over at the guitar in the corner of the room. He longed to even just brush his fingers over the strings once more but-

"Pull yourself together Enjolras, this is the last test. Then summer." He sighed and his mind drifted to last nights concert and the mysterious boy in front of him. Enjolras had missed the opening (punctuality was his thing and it wasn't his fault that he was late, his car broke down and he had to walk two miles) and had ended up towards the back of the crowd near a sound booth. He hasn't minded although he would have loved to hear the opening which happened to be some local band brought in at the last minute. Apparently they were pretty good and apparently all the girls called themselves "R Trash" because of the handsome lead singer.

He stood and paced around the room for a moment trying to gather his thoughts so he could focus. One more day of class and then the student rally in a week, then you're free for two months. These were the words he kept repeating to himself all day, as he went from class to class while his mind was not really where it was supposed to be. 

To be honest, Enjolras couldn't take his mind off the boy he saw last night.   
"Taire." He whispered to himself, hoping if he said it enough times that the dark-haired prince himself would walk through the door of his apartment and cuddle Enjolras into oblivion. But alas most of the cute boys Enjolras falls in love with in public aren't geographically desirable. Or he simply never sees them again. Either way Enjolras hates the public because there's cute boys and Enjolras gets flustered around cute boys. 

The only thing Enjolras can seem to do right is writing. He likes writing speeches mostly and sometimes will take charge of the meetings for the Students for Social Justice club which he and his best friend Marius started. Unfortunately, Marius got a girlfriend and lost interest in social justice so Enjolras took over the club and that is where he found just a little bit of happiness. 

He sat down again staring at the blank word document on his computer. Tonight would defiantly be long and lonely night.


	3. Marius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras and Marius

Enjolras set his pencil down and looked up at the clock. 5...4...3...2...1. The teachers stop watch went off.  
"Set your pencils down and pass your booklets to the left."   
It was done. Classes were over and Enjolras can finally stop burning himself out every night. He can finally focus on the student rallies that he was supposed to be writing speeches for. He can finally hopefully-  
"No, Enjolras." He said quietly under his breath, "You need to stop thinking about him." Enjolras grabbed his backpack and rushed out of the classroom in a daze.   
"Hey E! Wait up!" He stopped and turned searching for his wild eyed best friend in the stream of students coming out of the classrooms. 

Marius and Enjolras met in the first grade, originally because they had weird last names that no one knew how to pronounce and therefore they were considered the two "loners" in the class. Thats what you get from parents from France, weird last names and parents the teachers can barely understand at parent teacher conferences. 

For example when Enjolras and Marius moved on to fourth grade, they met the new kid. The new kid Courfeyrac, take notice of the very French name also, decided he wanted to be Enjolras but not Marius' best friend so he started spreading rumors about Marius. When Enj found out he attacked Courf with his words. He talked about social justice and the balance of the monarchy at school and how Courf can't upset the monarchy so he can be everyone's or no ones friends. Enjolras was able to do this for about 10 minutes until Courf broke down crying and a teacher came over and they called Enjolras' parents into the office to explain what their son did to the new kid. Instead of stepping up and accepting their sons behavior, they pretended not to know English so the principal would feel bad for their son. Courf and Enjolras and Marius were best friends every since. 

"Hey Enjolras what did you think of the exam?" Marius tugged on Enjolras' sleeve to get his attention.   
"It was long and now it's over." He felt grumpy.   
"Courf is going to get a drink... Do you wanna go with?"  
" I guess, let's get going though before it gets late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so slow to get going, but R is in the next chapter :)


	4. Biological love story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their eyes meet and some not so innocent images race through Enjolras head

Enjolras was even more grumpy after the car ride with Marius. Marius had talked his ear off about Cosette this and Cosette that and He loves Cosette but he can't tell her that because they just met but he really thinks she's the one so he might tell her and blah blah blah. Enjolras rushed into the bar in a breathless manner, glad to be away from his friend for just a few moments. 

"Give him something strong," he overheard Marius say to the bartender, "and oh I don't know can I have like a martini? But not in a martini glass because that looks a little girly..." 

Enjolras looked around the club, carefully observing all of the people. There was some kind of band playing on a tiny stage, Enjolras squinted trying to see who it was. "I guess I'll just have to get closer..." He whispered pushing his way to the front.

"HI WE ARE BIOLOGICAL LOVE STORY AND THIS IS OUR NEW SINGLE, I TRIED TO OVERTHROW THE GOVERNMENT AND YOUR BULLET IS STILL LODGED IN MY HEART!" The low thrum of a guitar played out and Enjolras looked up. In this moment time seemed to freeze.

His dark haired prince was standing in front of him.  
Correction: his dark haired Prince was staring straight into his soul.

"Taire." He whispered, chills racing up and down his spine. Taire met his eyes and his mouth curled into a wicked smile. He winked. He winked at Enjolras and Enjolras swears he melted right there. 

"I'll keep drinking and you keep cheating and I'll fallout this window tonight...." Taire's voices rang clearly above the loudness of the club. It was angelic and innocent and also a little dirty all at the same time and it made Enjolras imagined some not so innocent images in his head. 

"THAT WAS OUR LAST SONG, WE ARE BIOLOGICAL LOVE STORY GOODNIGHT!" The lights came down and a normal stereo began playing and Enjolras was a little dazed by what just happened


	5. You're really beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their eyes meet and all goes to hell

Grantaire stepped off stage shaking sweat from his hair. Someone from the side handed him a towel and took the guitar from his shaking hands. He was moving on autopilot, a little dazed from the beautiful boy that had appeared at the edge of the stage during the last song. They made eye contact and he winked in a surge of confidence. Éponine patted him on the back, and swung her arm around his shoulders.  
"Rocking show right R? Come on let's get a drink to celebrate." Éponine gave a gentle push forward and he followed her to the bar. 

"I'll have..." He heard Éponine begin to order their drinks but he zoned out looking around the bar for Apollo, the golden haired god he'd seen earlier (Grantaire knew that probably wasn't his name but he couldn't help being shocked by the beauty the boy had possessed). 

"Oh uh excuse me." A boy pushed past Grantaire and then stopped and looked behind him. "C'mon Enjolras, stop moping. Tonight was supposed to be fun."

"Sorry Marius, but did you see him." A second person tried to push past him but Grantaire, in a burst of confidence grabbed him arm. 

"Oh sorry Sir, I don't wan-" Enjolras cut himself off looking up into the face of his dark-haired prince. "O-oh I uh... Your really beautiful!" His cheeks turned as red as the sweater he was wearing and he tried to keep walking but Grantaire held his arm firm. 

"I'm not as beautiful as you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is crap and I'm aware of that but the new season of Kimmy Schmidt is on Netflix and I must go binge it.


	6. Let me get you a drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we can't live in our daydreams for ever.

"I'm not as beautiful as you." Enjolras froze and looked at the lead singer in dismay. Enjolras was invisible and he liked it that way. No one ever noticed him and he was fine with that because it meant he could wear ugly sweaters and not brush his hair and sit in the back of the class. But here he was standing in front of a boy no less who was calling him beautiful and Enjolras was panicking. 

Enjolras didn't know what to do around cute boys. Sure he's dated a few people here and there but all of that was not serious and he didn't really like any of those people in the first place. 

"I uh... Thank you! You're an incredible singer and I gosh i uh..." Enjolras trailed off hoping that Grantaire would interject something.

"Would you like to get a drink?" Grantaire gestured to an empty table that held two empty chairs (*cries, deep breath*). Enjolras whipped his head around trying to find Marius to tell his friend he would be staying a while longer but he was no where in sight.

"Yeah that'd be nice." Grantaire stepped forward and pulled out a chair for Enjolras. "What would you like to drink?"

"Oh anythings fine." 

"Ok, I'll be right back."

Enjolras whipped out his phone and texted Courf, "OMG you'll never guess who just asked me to have a drink with him."   
He got an instant reply, "I know, I'm creeping from the corner. Text me if you think you're gonna go home and bang him so I can find somewhere else to sleep tonight."  
Enjolras snorted out loud and texted him back, "Oh please like you weren't going to have a sleepover in Ferre bed tonight."   
"Touché." Courf texted back and Enjolras set his phone on the table with a small smile. 

"Hey so I got us some wine because the beer on tap sounded gross and I didn't know what else to get." Grantaire sat down in the chair across from him setting down two glasses. "So I don't think we have formally met. I'm Grantaire."

"Enjolras." 

"Odd name also? It's like we're destined." 

"Not odd, just French." 

"I think my name is French? Not really sure. The 'rents weren't exactly around to explain meanings." 

"Oh... Well..." 

"Sorry, I made things awkward." 

"No it's- I mean- I uh you didn't make things awkward. So do you do music full time?" 

"Sort of. We're trying to get our name out there more. But I also like art." Enjolras leaned forward, intrigued. 

"What do you mean, 'I like art', like what kind of art? Painting, drawing, observing, writing???" 

"All of it. Although I'm not much of a writer, grammar has never been my strong suit."

"That's so cool. I'm not really good at anything."

"I'm sure you're good at something." 

"No not really. I dabble in politics but that's nothing, it's stupid." Grantaire leaned forward and brushed Enjolras hair from his eyes.

"Nothing about you is stupid." 

"How can you know that? You just met me." Grantaire drew his hand back from Enjolras and rested his head atop hands on the table as this was the most natural and comfortable thing in the world.

"I just have a feeling." Enjolras leaned forward and they were practically nose to nose now. Enjolras felt his heartbeat pick up as he studied Grantaires eyes. The color seemed impossible, somewhere between a green and a blue and a million other shades in between. He wanted to live in this moment forever, but of course that's impossible.

"GRANTAIRE! Let's go! The bus is leaving!" A girl's voice called from behind Enjolras and the reverie was broken. 

"Just one second Éponine!!" Grantaire stood and fumbled with his phone for a moment. "Can I have your number?" He held out the silver square and Enjolras quickly entered his number.

"It was nice meeting you." Enjolras stood and gave a small wave as he walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sitting in rehearsal cringing right now because none of the leads are here but the directors are insisting on rehearsing anyways.


	7. Teary eyed goodbyes

Grantaire calls Enjolras hours after they met to tell him how beautiful Enjolras is and how amazing and if he didn't call Enjolras and tell him that right away that he (R) was going to lose courage and probably never call Enjolras because of his nerves. And he was clearly drunk but for some reason Enjolras found that so much more endearing. 

And for the next few months everything was great. They talked for hours on end and they cuddled (and had sex but shhh Marius doesn't need to know that). And the more they talked, the more Enjolras fell in love. He found himself falling in love with the way Grantaire's eyes sparkled when he talked about music and art and the way his hands twitch anxiously when he's trying to sit still. Grantaire became a drug for Enjolras, and he was addicted. 

It was five months of pure bliss when the news came. Grantaire's eyes lit up and he jumped for joy. 

Biological love story was opening for the world famous 46 Boatmen in a 6 month tour.

Enjolras was happy for him but he also was sad. This meant six months of no late night conversations while they huddled under a blanket together. This meant no more cuddles and sleepy green eyes begging Enjolras to stay in bed instead of class. So Enjolras sulked in the back of his political science class, thinking only about his black haired Prince. 

Tomorrow was the day Grantaire was leaving for tour. Enjolras was grumpy and kind of angry. Marius had yelled at him when he complained about Grantaire leaving saying "he had no life outside of his relationship and the separation would make them realize what they truly wanted." 

Enjolras knew what he wanted, he wanted Grantaire in his arms, where he belongs. He knew Grantaire was having trouble with the thought of the tour schedule but this is what he wanted. This is what he's dreamed of and he's finally going to be the incredible musician he's always wanted to be. 

 

Grantaire left Enjolras in a puddle of tears at the airport. He had tried to stay stone faced but he couldn't help breaking down as Grantaire ran his fingers through his hair and gave him one last hug with the accompanying words of "I can't handle a tour and a relationship."

Enjolras waited. And he waited. And he paced up and down the room. And he waited some more. And Grantaire never called. Grantaire never texted. Enjolras tried to get over it. He tried to convince himself that nothing matter. He tried not to curse at himself for not making sure that Grantaire was happy and prepared to tour the country with his best friends. He cursed at himself for not pushing therapy more, for not seeing the signs of Grantaire's inner demons trying to break free. 

Grantaires Instagram profile was on public and Enjolras scrutinized over each and every picture until he decided that Grantaire wasn't THAT cute and he was THAT funny with his captions. (And secretly Enjolras kept following him even though Marius has stolen his phone three times to fix that) and then Enjolras did some more waiting. 

It's been one month.

Enjolras is still waiting and Grantaire is crying in his bunk on a bus.

It's been one and a half months since Grantaire left.

Enjolras is still scrutinizing over Grantaires Instagram profile and mysterious (and slightly concerning) tweets. Grantaire is sitting in a hard waiting room chair surrounded by bland walls trying to gather his thoughts.

It's been two months.

Enjolras is still thinking of him. Grantaire is swallowing pills to forget.

It's been four months.

Grantaire picks up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This angst and I hate it.
> 
> There may be a sequel, I'm not sure yet. Pleas tell me your opinion in the comments.


End file.
